Mr Hewberry
He is married to Mrs Hewberry and the father of Mr Stephen Hewberry, Frugal Mum and Aunt Rhoda and is a rather cool, funny and can be daft. Early Life Born and raised in Grasmere Valley, Mr Hewberry came from a loving Christian background and he himself became a committed Born-Again Christian from a young age. Having a love for the Lord he was also a rather cool and very witty man who while at times could be daft never was angry or shouted. He ended up marrying Mrs Hewberry who came from a non Christian background but became a Christian at a young age. The two became a great team with her having great organisational skills while he had great comic wit. They had three children, Stephen, Frugal Mum and Aunt Rhoda who grew up in the town. Frugal Mum and Aunt Rhoda left the town but Mr Stephen stayed. Through his children he managed to gain four grandchildren, Rachial Hewberry, Deedee Hewberry, Jehosunna Hewberry and Devon. He had been a Car dealer for many years but has also been retired for a number of years now and is happy to live in the town and be part of the community. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 He ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Mr Hewberry along with many others end up in the middle of it as she ended up supporting Maher Shalal Hash Baz! Volume 10 Mr Hewberry are among those in the Town Hall when the Mafia is trying to take out the entire town. The town have to find out who the Mafia is before they take them out. The entire Hewberry family voted for Ted Fed to be the Mafia and as a result of the vote he and Larry Lothario were put to death even though they were both innocent. In the end it turns out it was a game of Mafia everyone was playing. No one was hurt and everyone had a great time playing the game. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes He is among those present at the baptism of Matthew Pratt, Abdul McGray, Nancy Forster and Harvey Dontos on Easter Sunday. Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Devon and the gang are waiting for a train from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton in order than Devon can perform at a show. However the train takes forever to arrive with the useless train conductor on the platform Ricardo Johnson. Eventually they get on hours later only to discover Mr Hewberry on the train, the love train, a farting Ms Sandbag, a rowdy Liverpool clueless football fans, Stevie Wonder who turns out to be making the train signals and the terrorist Zeba holding up the train for some reason. Being fed up of the constant interruptions of the train’s progress, having kicked the terrorist along with Ricardo Johnson off the train they get off and walk to Little Hampton. While they get there three days later they get there before the train that they were on does.